CONAN EDOGAWA'S DAY OFF
by Shadowgate
Summary: Conan gets sick but it turns out to not be so bad after all.


CONAN EDOGAWA'S DAY OFF

RATED 'T'

I DON'T OWN CASE CLOSED/DETECTIVE CONAN I JUST LEARN FROM HIS WORK. THAT KID IS GREAT BUT EVEN THE BEST GET SICK AND MISBEHAVE.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

CONAN GOT OUT OF BED AND STUMBLED.

Rachel: Conan are you okay?

Conan: Sure

Rachel: I don't think you are.

CONAN THINKS….WELL OTHER THAN THE FACT I WAS NEARLY MURDERED BY THE MEN IN BLACK THINGS ARE GREAT.

Rachel: Conan come here.

CONAN JUMPS ON THE COUCH AND RACHEL FEELS HIS FOREHEAD.

Rachel: You're hot.

Conan: Well Amy thinks so to but we're too young for dating.

Rachel: Conan you will need to stay home from school today. The flu is going around.

Rachel: Dad Conan is sick.

Richard: I have an important case and I have to meet a client down town.

Rachel: Do I have to stay home and take care of him?

Richard: You've had perfect attendance all year. One day won't kill you. Besides I'm not good with kids.

Conan: I'll bet you wouldn't be good with Yoko either.

Richard: You little bastard.

Rachel: ENOUGH!

RICHARD STORMS OUT PISSED OFF AND CONAN IS ORDERED TO GET IN BED.

Rachel: Alright Conan I only have one of those old fashioned thermometers that you have to hold under your tongue.

RACHEL PUTS THE THERMOMETER UNDER CONAN'S TONGUE.

Rachel: That comment about dad and Yoko was uncalled for. Now I know my dad sets a terrible example with his beer drinking and foul language but you need to watch what you say.

RACHEL PULLS THE THERMOMETER FROM CONAN'S MOUTH.

Rachel: Holy shit it's 101.

Conan: Now you said a bad word.

Rachel: Conan you need to lie down and rest.

Conan: I don't feel sick, oh wait a minute.

CONAN RUSHES TO THE BATHROOM AND PUKES.

Rachel: Oh Conan you missed the toilet now it's all over the fucking floor.

CONAN GROANS AND RACHEL HOLDS HIM.

Rachel: Let's get you to bed.

RACHEL TUCKS CONAN INTO BED.

Rachel: Goddamn now I have to clean up that puke.

RACHEL SPENDS AN HOUR CLEANING UP THE VOMIT AND RIGHT AFTER SHE FINISHES THE PHONE RINGS.

Rachel: Hello

School Attendant: Hello I'm calling in regard to Conan Edogawa's absence from school today. I'm the superintendent.

Rachel: He has a fever but I do hope he can make it in tomorrow.

School Attendant: Oh yes it is indeed flu season.

Rachel: Yes

School Attendant: Well I hope he feels better.

AFTER GETTING OFF THE PHONE WITH THE SCHOOL ATTENDANT RACHEL SITS ON THE COUCH HOPING TO RELAX.

Conan: Rachel I have a headache.

Rachel: I'm coming Conan.

Rachel: If you'll take this children's Tylenol you'll get better.

Conan: No just call the emergency room.

Rachel: Take this it's liquid bubblegum flavored.

Conan: I hate bubblegum flavor that's stuff is for kids.

Rachel: Conan that applies to you.

Conan: Look over there.

CONAN POINTS AT THE WALL AND RACHEL TURNS AROUND GIVING CONAN TIME TO PUT THE CUP OF BUBBLEGUM FLAVORED LIQUID TYLENOL BEHIND A LAMP.

Rachel: Conan there's nothing there now where did you hide the Tylenol?

Conan: What Tylenol?

Rachel: Goddamn it Conan where's the Tylenol?

Conan: It's behind the lamp.

RACHEL GREW FURIOUS.

Rachel: Take it now!

CONAN GULPED DOWN THE LIQUID TYLENOL.

Rachel: Feel better?

Conan: No

Rachel: Well give it a while and you will.

30 MINUTES LATER

Rachel: Conan I brought you chicken soup if you feel up to eating.

Conan: I'm starving. I lost my breakfast and the medicine isn't great on an empty stomach.

Rachel: Alright well take it slow. Three bites then wait ten minutes to make sure it stays down.

CONAN TAKES A SPOON FULL OF SOUP AND SPITS IT OUT.

Conan: Gross did Richard get drunk and take a piss in this fucking soup?

Rachel: Conan that kind of language is NOT acceptable and if you cuss again I'm going to spank you.

CONAN STARTS SQUIRMING.

Rachel: Now eat

Conan: Alright

CONAN IS FORCE FED CHICKEN SOUP.

Rachel: Now that wasn't so bad was it?

Conan: I guess not.

Rachel: Now lie down and get some sleep.

Conan: The pillow needs fluffing.

RACHEL BEGINS FLUFFING THE PILLOW AND FEATHERS FLY OUT CAUSING CONAN TO SNEEZE.

Conan: These pajamas are so hot.

Rachel: Well when I leave you can take them off and sleep in your underwear.

Conan: What are you doing now?

Rachel: I'm going to retake your temperature.

RACHEL PULLS UP A CHAIR AND SITS THEN A LOUD OBNOXIOUS NOISE IS HEARD.

Conan: I didn't do it.

Rachel: Damn it where the hell did this whoopee cushion come from?

Conan: I think it's Amy's.

Rachel: I find it hard to believe that a nice little girl like Amy would even have something like this.

Conan: Well if it's not Amy's and it's not mine or your whoopee cushion then who owns it?

Rachel: Never mind that open your mouth.

RACHEL STICKS THE THERMOMETER UNDER CONAN'S TONGUE BUT SHE'S SOON DISTRACTED BY THE TELEPHONE.

Rachel: Goddamn that phone.

RACHEL PICKS UP THE PHONE.

Rachel: Hello

SOMEONE ON THE OTHER LINE IS MIMICKING THE VOICE OF JIMMY.

V.O.J. Hello Rachel it's been six months since we took that trip to the carnival.

Rachel: No shit it's been six months. When are you coming back?

V.O.J. It should not be much longer. By the time I get back you will have graduated high school and we can get married.

Rachel: Well I hope so. I really hope so.

AFTER THE PHONE CALL ENDS RACHEL GOES BACK INTO CONAN'S BEDROOM.

Rachel: Well I see your fever is down.

Conan: Was that lover boy on the phone?

Rachel: It was Jimmy and where do you get off with that smartass remark "lover boy?"

Conan: I'm sorry for being rude I'm really sick.

Rachel: I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just so frustrating waiting on Jimmy.

RACHEL WRAPS HER ARMS AROUND CONAN.

Conan: Let's watch television.

CONAN GOES OUT INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND TURNS ON THE TELEVISION AND RACHEL GOES INTO THE KITCHEN.

Rachel: Conan I think you have homework you should be catching up on.

Conan: What's in this bag?

Rachel: OH NO THOSE ARE MY TAMPONS.

Conan: Well there's nothing to be ashamed of. Richard wears them all the time.

Rachel: WHAT? HE DOES NOT!

THE DOORBELL RINGS

Conan: Doorbell

Rachel: Goddamn it

RACHEL GETS THE DOOR.

Mailman: Package for Detective Moore.

RACHEL SIGNS FOR THE PACKAGE.

Conan: Looks like Richard's nude photos of Yoko came.

Rachel: They had better not be pictures of Yoko nude.

RACHEL GETS PISSED AND THROWS THE PACKAGE ACROSS THE ROOM.

Conan: Well maybe I'm wrong.

Rachel: You better be.

CONAN GOES BACK AND WATCHES TELEVISION.

Conan: Alright Ben 10 is on.

Rachel: What's Ben 10?

Conan: It's the most popular cartoon in the states and now we finally got it.

BEN 10 THEME SONG PLAYS

Conan: He'll turn into an alien right before your eyes he's Ben 10.

THE DOORBELL RINGS

Rachel: Again!

RACHEL OPENS THE DOOR.

Amy: Hi I came to see Conan is he well enough for visitors?

Rachel: Oh Amy yes come on in.

Amy: Oh cool Ben 10 is on.

30 MINUTES AFTER BEN 10 ENDS CONAN TELLS AMY THAT HER WHOOPEE CUSHION IS IN THE BEDROOM.

Rachel: It was her whoopee cushion?

Conan: I told you.

RACHEL'S FOREHEAD IS NOW HOTTER THAN CONAN'S FOREHEAD.

Amy: Well I'm going now.

AMY LEAVES AND RACHEL SITS DOWN TO COOL OFF.

Conan: Are you feeling better?

Rachel: Yes

Rachel: Are you feeling better?

Conan: Yes

Rachel: Good

Narrator: THE GODDAMN PHONE RINGS AGAIN.

Rachel: Oh fuck you Narrator!

RACHEL GETS THE PHONE.

Rachel: Detective Moore Agency

SCHOOL PRINCIPAL: Hi I'm Principal Nagasaki I'm calling in regards to Conan Edogawa's absence.

Rachel: Your secretary called earlier about that.

Principal: Well my secretary is a bimbo and you can't trust a woman to do a man's job.

Rachel: Excuse me!

Principal: I am calling about Conan Edogawa's absence.

Rachel: Well Conan will be in school tomorrow.

Principal: Well that's great.

Principal: OUCH!!

Rachel: What's going on?

Principal: Oh my gay lover pinched my ass.

Rachel: WHAT!!

Principal: He's just excited because tonight we're going to 69 each other.

Rachel: You disgusting pig!

RACHEL SLAMS DOWN THE PHONE.

Rachel: Honestly I can't believe how some of these disgusting people get jobs as teachers and fucking principals.

Conan: Rachel I need help with my homework.

Rachel: Alright

RACHEL SITS DOWN ON THE COUCH AND HELPS CONAN WITH HIS HOMEWORK EVEN THOUGH SHE'S COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED.

Rachel: Alright let me see the book.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Conan: George that was one hell of a prank call you pulled, Rachel freaked out and she really thought my high school principal's gay lover pinched his ass.

Mitch: I wish I could have been there to see the look on her face.

George: It had to have been wild.

THE THREE BOYS FALL OUT OF THEIR CHAIRS LAUGHING.

THE END


End file.
